Mana Evergreen (T1)
A leopard spotted Catfolk, Mana is a good-natured bard with a voice of gold to match her heart. Gentle and kind, she often thinks of others instead of herself but finds herself constantly in circumstances that challenge her desires to do good. Family Mana Mengsk was born Mizki Evergreen to a traveling Halfling merchant. She took up the family business until one day when they were attacked by thieves. A wizard intervened and stopped them, but not before they killed her father. The wizard took her under his wing, and she showed aptitude to bardic magic. Eventually she grew into her own woman and parted ways with the wizard and continued to explore the world feeding her ever growing curiosity of the world around her. Pressed Into Service When she was 19 Mizki took a job recovering a stolen book from a traveling merchant, a job given her history she had trouble refusing. The merchant hired several others as well, among them was Kanto Nightshade who she befriended. The thief hid in a abandoned temple to Baphomet and in their attempts to confront him things went badly and they desperately turned to Baphomet for aid. Summoning him Kanto and Mizki did indeed survive, but were pressed into his service in return. He forced Kanto to kill the monsters that had taken up residence in this dilapidated temple, and commanded Mizki to kill her other compatriots. She refused, and instead tried to help them escape. Baphomet killed them before they could escape and while he was pleased with Kanto's obedience he was upset with her. "But you," the unamused deity glanced at the petite Halfling, "You showed mercy." With a wave of Baphomet's hand, a smoke of darkness engulfed Mizki's body covering every inch of her body. Before she could react, her body started to transform as the hair on her body grew slowly. As it grew she felt pain in the forms of needles stabbing her entire being. Mizki winced from the pain but refused to let Baphomet see the pain in her face as the nails on her hand hardens into claws. Just as the Halfling thought she can withstand the pain, she let out a shriek as her spine felt on fire from the flames of hell itself as a long tail grew out of her. Breathing heavily, Mizki helplessly looked at her new features: her catlike paws, fine fur, and lengthy tail; she was no longer the witty little Halfling she once was. Quickly casting Baphomet a death glare, a low hiss was heard in those halls. Looking pleased with his new pet the mighty deity smirked, "There we are, a form that suits you better - a pussy." From that moment on Mizki discarded her birth name and went by a new one - Mana. For five years she served the deity reluctantly, alongside Kanto who was just as much a prisoner as her, and now her only friend. Over that time she would work to restore Baphomet's temple, and was only allowed to leave the temple walls only for supplies and to recruiting new minions to serve Baphomet. She used her bardic abilities to entice newcomers to enter the temple's grounds where Baphomet would force them to join his cult, she tried to only lure thieves and convicts to join the deity as best as she could. Never totally giving into Baphomet, she always tried to do the least she could to fulfill his requests and longed to escape his clutches. The chance presented itself one day while she was out getting supplies with Kanto. Task Force Kanto and Mizki were out getting supplies for their masters acolytes when they were happened upon by members of a special Task Force. They were obviously trying to recruit the two of them and Kanto and Mizki saw the opportunity to escape Baphomet's service. They didn't know what would happen if they ran, but they decided that the risk was worth it. They joined the Task Force and were tasked with escorting a 'package' to it's destination. The package turned out to be a who instead of a what, and as she talked with him she began to become attracted to him. Eventually the party discovered how nefarious their employers were and after the package escaped they agreed to meet him in the capital (see Task Force and Valerian Mengsk for more info.). As they were preparing to depart the party took a night to celebrity The Empire's anniversary and it was the first time she felt free in a long time, despite running from a dark god and her recent employers. An handsome young man danced with her and as she danced with him she felt something special, the same something she felt when talking to 'the package'. He kissed her, and before she could respond he escaped into the crowd (see Valerian Mengsk for more info.). First Death Resurrection Final Death Revolution Empress Consort Death Category:Character Category:Major Category:Imperial Category:T1 Category:Pre-Season